


hentai

by alestar



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/pseuds/alestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahhaha.  Written for International Fanfic Kiss Day, which it turns out Halrloprillalar made up, but I think that's reasonable.  Spoilers for Callisto's character up to <i>X-Treme X-Men</i> #37, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hentai

Of course someone is in the attic when Ororo shuts the door. There's a strange density in the garden, an extra heat in the darkness-- and of course Ororo knows every leaf on every bough, something is wrong-- but even as her chin lifts, she is seized from behind.

Something coils around her waist, around her shoulders and both arms: like vines, but warm and slick, smooth like snake skin.

"You're a fool," Ororo says calmly.

The air dampens and wind gusts from the open window; Ororo's arms flex against the coils, her upper body twists. She rises into the air, and behind her, a body, knees knocked off-balance collide behind her knees, a forehead falls against the base of her skull. White electricity crackles around them.

"Fuck, calm down," growls a voice just behind Ororo's ear, a woman's voice, low-pitched and amused. "It's me."

Another gust of wind carries them higher.

Then Ororo scowls and her arms relax against their bonds. "You will let go of me," she says.

The other woman huffs a laugh. "Set us down and I will."

The gathered storm clouds dissipate and a breeze lowers them carefully to the grass-covered attic floor. Ororo can feel both pairs of legs regain their balance, but the coils don't slacken. Instead, another long thin limb nudges at the shoulder strap of Ororo's linen shirt.

"You wear the stupidest clothes."

Ororo's arms flex again. "What do you want, Callisto?"

"Nothing," Callisto answers. Something pushes up into Ororo's hair, then curls, bunching the hair and lifting it up. A mouth presses tenderly against her neck. "Nothing, just feeling nostalgic."

Ororo shivers, and a tentacle dances into her range of vision.

Callisto murmurs, "And lookee what I got."


End file.
